Sending photos, videos, text, poetry, art, literature, and similar media electronically as part of an electronic communication such as a text or an email to commemorate a special occasion has its drawbacks. First, it lacks the traditional feel of a physical greeting card. Relationships are important, and commemorating occasions such as Mother's Day, Father's Day, an Anniversary, a Birthday, or just to tell a loved one that they are special can be enhanced with a more personal and traditional touch. Secondly, the amount of media data that can be attached to such an electronic communication can be limited. If it's true that a picture's worth a thousand words, then sending a greeting card along with an abundance of media such as photos, videos, poetry, etc. with a traditional touch can be worth much more.
Traditional greeting cards are, however, limited to what the envelope accompanying the card can contain. Thus, attempts to include media with a traditional greeting card will likely require a larger mailing package, and even that can be content limiting and can require additional postage fees based on the increased size. Also, by deviating from the original envelope of the greeting card can also detract from the traditional greeting card style and attraction.
In the past, when sending media such as photos with a greeting card for a special occasion, a developed photo was sent with the greeting card. Today, media such as photos are often sent electronically as attachments to emails and texts and at different times. Compact disc storage cases are limited to one type of media storage device and aren't typical of packaging sent with a greeting card, gift card, photos etc.